


Chamiko One-Shot Series

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chamiko, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Chamiko. xx </p><p>1st Story - Secrets That Must Be Kept<br/>2nd Story - Another Weakness<br/>3rd Story - If Only</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Takes place in the alternative universe where Chase Young is good. Kimiko and Chase are sharing a tender moment when someone interrupts them, nearly revealing their secret, forbidden relationship. xx
> 
> (A/N) This is a prezzie request for the lovely :AdisenJean xx 
> 
> If you have any requests for a chamiko one-shot feel free to say. I'm a little busy the now but I'll see what I can do :) xx

“Just kill it for crying out loud!”

“Its just a-”

“I know what it is and that's why I want you to get rid of it! _Now_!”

“Kimiko, it's harmless! I’m not going to kill it for you.”  
  
“Chase Young, I swear if _you_ don't kill it _I_ will kill _you_.”  
  
The lividness in her voice warned the Xiaolin warrior not to dither any longer on dealing with the ‘issue’ at hand. It was a shame for he would much rather tease her on the whole affair for a while longer. Well, there was always time for that later. If he didn't comply with the girls wishes right now, however, he could sense that he would be suffering severe bodily harm.

With an exasperated sigh, Chase blew a rebellious strand of hair out of his face. He looked heavenwards, shaking his head as he pushed back the sliding door he had been leaning against and made his way into his fellow warriors quarters.

He tried his best not to look at the frantic girl standing atop the chest of drawers, her back pressed firmly against the wall. Her small hands were clutching onto the only thing preserving her modesty, a damp, red towel that was wrapped around her body, exposing her long, slender legs up to her upper thigh. Her long, black hair fell down her back in wet waves, plastering to her skin. Water dripped off her body, forming small puddles around her, the soft, amber glow from the lanterns dangling on the walls glittering in their tiny reflections.

Chase inhaled deeply, resisting the temptation to look at her as best he could.   
  
Kimiko was too worked up to realise her lack of clothing, having just came out the shower when she was confronted with something that she had deemed so terrifying that she had climbed up the highest thing possible before screaming for help. It had just so happened that Chase had been coming to see her when he heard her yells for help. He'd nearly dropped to the floor when he had came rushing into her room and saw her. She may not be aware of how little she was wearing but he on the other hand was acutely aware.    
  
He kept his eyes trained dead ahead on the source of her terror. 

“I cannot believe you’re afraid of something like this, Kimiko. You fight the Heylin on a daily basis. This is nothing compared to the evil you’ve already encountered!” Chase muttered, hardly believing that someone as powerful as she could be scared of something so small.

“Hurry up before it gets away!” Kimiko shrieked.

Chase rolled his eyes, kneeling down beside the girls unintentional terrorizer. He reached out, scooping the creature into his hands and cupping them to prevent it from escaping. It was so small, barely the size of a coin in his hands.   
  
_She has to get over this irrational fear of hers,_ Chase mumbled to himself, an idea springing to mind.   
  
As Master Dashi had always told him the best way to conquer ones fears was always to face it head on. He highly doubted Kimiko would be in a hurry to face this fear, so she would need a little help from him - whether she wanted it or not.   
  
Kimiko watched Chase with narrowed eyes, straining to see what he was up to from her position.   
  
“What are you - Oh dear Dashi! Tell me you didn’t pick that thing up!”  
  
“Kimiko, relax. it isn’t going to hurt me,” Chase sighed, raising to his feet.

Kimiko watched in utter horror as Chase walked towards her, the small creature still in his hands. Her eyes widened, her back pushing up further against the wall.

“It might not hurt you but I promise you _I will_ if you come any closer to me while that thing is in your hands, Chase!” Kimiko shouted, her eyes fiercely locking with Chase’s amused golden orbs.

Even though he knew she could - and most likely would as history had shown him - follow through with her threats, Chase succumbed to his mischievous side, instead daring to provoke the girl further. He couldn't help himself, he just adored seeing her so flustered. Besides that, she needed to get over this fear. He smirked and continued heading towards her. Prying open his hands a little, he sneaked a peek at the creature in his hands.

“What wrong Kimiko, it's just a-” His instincts forewarned him of incoming danger, curiously he looked up, his eyes widening. “Wow! Calm down! Kimiko I didn’t me-”   
  
Chase ducked, narrowly avoiding the tapestry that Kimiko had yanked off from the wall behind her and chucked at him. It hit the wall behind him with a loud _thwack_ , the metal pole that it hung from snapping in half and clanging to the floor. Chase winced, looking up a the furious Dragon of Fire giving him a seething glare. A light steam was radiating off her skin - which was never a good sign for his physical well being.

"Kimiko," Chase said slowly, stressing out the words. "I think... you're overreacting."   
  
“I said-" Kimiko mimicked Chase's pace, speaking the words slowly and forcefully. He could see the anger flaring brightly in her sky blue pools, and knew he had made a grave mistake. "-Keep it away from me!”

With a growl Kimiko ripped the top drawer from the chest of drawers she was standing on out, its contents cluttering loudly to the floor. She held the drawer up in the air with one hand threateningly, daring Chase to come closer.   
  
“Its just a spider!” Chase cried, wanting to throw his arms in the air in annoyance at her theatrics. If he did that though the spider would go flying across the room and he didn't think Kimiko would appreciate that very much - or the spider for that matter.   
  
“Exactly! Now get rid of it or so help me, Chase!”

Chase was smart enough to know he’d pushed the matter too far and wisely began backing away. He mumbled under his breath about her overreaction as he opened the window and threw the little spider out. He watched as it fell down from the third floor and landed on the ground, quickly scampering away into the bushes once it had grasped its bearings.

He sighed, turning around. "Happy now?"

Relief flooded Kimiko's face and she nodded, jumping off the chest of drawers. "Yes actually, I am. And I would have been a lot sooner if you hadn't insisted on making fun of me!"

She returned the drawer to its rightful place, turning to face Chase as she crossed her arms.

Chase leaned back against the window sill, his hands resting on the ledge. He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased. But that hardly gave you the right to try and kill me."

"Bigger and better have tried to kill you and failed. I don't think I could take you out with a mere tapestry or drawer." She looked at him up and down, catching her lip between her teeth. "I didn't hurt you though, did I?"

"Actually you did."

Alarmed concern lit up in her eyes and she quickly rushed over to him, her eyes swiftly roaming over him, looking for any injuries. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Where did I hurt you."

"I have to admit its actually quite painful," Chase murmured, Kimiko failing to hear the amusement dancing in his voice.

"Where?" Kimiko frowned.

"Here." Smirking, he tapped his lips. Kimiko blinked, looking at his lips for any cuts or scratches but found none. It was only when Chase reached out, his fingers gently titling her face upwards did she she catch onto what he meant. "Though I think a kiss will make it all better."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, smiling at him before going on her tiptoes and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Chase grinned into the kiss, his fingers burying within her wet locks of hair. When she went to pull away he wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let her go.

"Nope, don't think so," he grinned wickedly. "It still hurts."

"Oh really?" Kimiko smiled, sounding amused. "And just how many kisses do you think it'll take till it doesn't hurt anymore?"

Chase titled his head, looking up as he pretended to ponder the question. "Oh, I don't know. How much spare time do we have until the others expect us for dinner?"

"Well its six o'clock just now, so an hour."

Chase sighed dramatically. "I suppose an hour of kisses will have to suffice."

Smiling, Kimiko grabbed him by the collar of his blue robes and pulled him down into another kiss. As she deepened it she allowed her hands to slide up around Chase's neck and into his mass of soft, black hair. She let out a moan as Chase broke the kiss, moving to her neck and placing gentle kisses from the base of her throat to just below her ear.

It had been far too long since they had been able to share a moment like this. The Heylin had been more determined than ever to be rid of them, and that left precious little time, or desire, to be romantic. So when they were gifted with the time and mood to share tender, fleeting moments like this, they took them and held onto them as long as they could. They never knew when they would be able to do this again, if ever. So each moment was treasured. 

Kimiko giggled, pushing her lover away a little. Chase was having none of it, grinning as he moved to steal another kiss. Just before their lips met a loud rapping sound caught their attention. Both froze at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Kimiko! May I come in?" Omi called, knocking loudly again.

Kimiko wrenched herself from Chase, starring in muted horror at the door. She swirled around, looking for any place for Chase to hide but found none. She cursed under her breath. There was only one thing she could do.

"Chase he can't find you here!" Kimiko hissed quietly. "If he does he'll suspect something!"

"What do you want me to-"

"Kimiko, I am coming in!"

The door began to slide open. Kimiko looked at Chase, a desperate look on her face. Chase was looking at the door, panic etched on his face. He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, trying to think of any excuse for him to be here. He looked down when he felt Kimiko's hands on his chest.

"I am so sorry," Kimiko mouthed.

Chase quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Sorry for wh-"

He never got to finish that question as Kimiko shoved him with all her might out of the window! Chase tumbled backwards, awkwardly taking control of his memento and rolling over the window ledge, his hands clutching onto the outside ledge, stopping him from falling. He hung there by the tips of his fingers, the cold night air causing him to shiver. 

_Great thinking, Kimiko,_ Chase thought with a growl, his eyes narrowing up at the window as he saw Kimiko rushing around, trying to throw on a bath robe before her fellow monk entered. _A little prior warning would have been nice though!_

He heard Omi enter Kimiko's room and listened intently, trying his best not to grunt in pain as his fingers began to burn due to his weight pulling them down.

"Ah forgive me, Kimiko," Omi said politely as he glanced around the room. "I merely wished to know if you knew where Chase Young was? Clay and I have been looking right and left for him."

"You mean high and low," Kimiko sighed, rolling her eyes at yet again having to correct the little monk.

"That too," Omi replied. "However, we cannot find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sure he's hanging around somewhere," Kimiko replied cryptically, but Chase could hear the knowing smirk in her voice.

_Ha, ha,_ Chase thought sarcastically, not at all amused by her private joke. _Very funny._

He would just have to get her back for that later.

"Ah, I see. Sorry to disturb you. I shall see you at dinner, perhaps Chase will turn up then."

"Maybe. Sorry, Omi."

There was the sound of the door sliding shut, and Chase knew Omi had left. Looking up he saw the face of his secret lover grinning down at him, her elbow leaning on the window sill, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She titled her head at him, her tresses tumbling over her shoulder.

"I see you're still hanging around."

She offered him her hand and he took it, allowing her to help him back through the window.

 "I'm sorry for pushing you out of the window," Kimiko winced, biting her lip. "But it was the only solution I could come up with."

"Its fine," Chase muttered, but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

He wasn't happy, and she couldn't really blame him. Whenever it came to hiding their relationship, it always seemed to be Chase that ended up with the short end of the stick. He was always the one sent flying into bushes, hiding up trees, shoved under beds or stuck in dark, dingy, little cupboards.

But what else could they do? This was the price they paid for being involved with one another.

Relationships with the nature that they shared were forbidden. And for good reason. One of rules of The Xiaolin was to never form attachments of any kind. The way of the Xiaolin teaches that everything is equal, no life holds more importance than another. Being romantically involved would inevitably lead to very strong attachments being formed, and as Xiaolin they couldn't do that, they couldn't allow themselves to value one person above the rest, putting all the world at risk merely to keep one being safe from harm.   
  
It wasn't just against their code of life, but if anyone found out about them then eventually news of their relationship would reach the ears of The Heylin.Their enemies would not hesitate in using any means to turn the tables. And an attachment such as theirs was a weakness that could be exploited. All too easily.   
  
Kimiko didn't want to even think about how far she and Chase would go to ensure one another's safety. They would be reckless and selfish, putting everyone in danger. And what's worse was neither would care about the damage caused, their only prority and concern being the other. 

It was for all these reasons and more that they had to keep their relationship hidden. If the other monks found out they would be torn apart, forbidden from seeing one another again.

Neither could bare the thought.

"Chase, I'm-"

Chase took her wrist, bringing it up to his mouth and peppering tiny, soft kisses along it. He smiled sadly, his other hand sneaking around her waist and pulling her closer. He let go of her wrist, his hand moving to the back of her head. He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering against her lips, "I know."

"Do you also know that I love you?" Kimiko murmured quietly, smiling as she pulled away just enough to look those golden eyes that captivated her so.

"Hmm no I didn't know that," Chase's drawled coyly, his eyes flashing with mischief. "I think you'll need to prove that. I'm not too sure how you could do that though."

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Kimiko laughed, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

It would be always be difficult hiding their relationship from the others. Lying was something neither of them wanted to do, especially not to ones they called friends.

But it had to be done.

Their secret had to be kept.


	2. Another Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Kimiko argue over their problematic relationship. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the amazing Layalinamit's beautiful comic 'Weakness' on DeviantArt xx To be honest all her work inspires me, and I have soooo many ideas but I just don't have enough time to write all of them down lol XD xx 3 Her comic Weakness really got the chamiko shipper feels flowing - as does all her work - and it made me think a lot about the interesting hardships and issues Chase and Kimiko would have in their relationship. I really wanted to explore these more so I wrote this little one-shot so that I could :) xx

Hidden behind a canopy of veils encircling a grand circular bed, draped in smooth velvet and silk emerald sheets, snuggled into a nest of feather pillows, Kimiko lay on the teetering edge of slumber and waking. Spurred on by a cold draft her arm reached out instinctively to draw close any source of warmth in the bed. A frown contorted her peaceful slumbering features as all she found was an empty, cold space where she her lover should have been. With a sleepy groan, her eyes still heavy with sand, Kimiko pushed herself up, one hand loosely keeping a blanket pulled up to her neck, hiding her naked body from the ice cold breeze. She looked around the large bed, searching for any sign of her partner.

"Chase?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she fought back a yawn.

At the other end of the room she blearily could make out her lover. He was lurking in the shadows by the balcony, partially basked in the silver moons rays, the jade colored curtains flowing around him. He was wearing his black, silk house coat, opened to reveal his muscular chest. His long, raven black hair that Kimiko found her fingers itching to run through and entangle themselves in, fell to his waist, slightly mussed from sleep. He looked deep in thought, his golden pools with their reptilian like iris slit that she could lose herself in for hours, staring out into the dark, twilight night.

In his hand, every now and again being raised to his lips, was an all too familiar marble goblet that brought a scornful glare from The Dragon Of Fire whenever she saw it. It was Chase's favorite cup to drink his Lao Man Long Soup, something Kimiko could never bring herself to fully accept. Whenever he drunk the vile, sacrilegious concoction she had to make polite excuses and leave the room. If she didn't then she knew she would be unable to hold back her opinion on the disgusting soup, as well as the tsunami of emotions that came with them.

She knew all that would do was lead to unwanted arguments. Things would be said that couldn't be taken back, and pain and heartbreak was sure to follow - but then again… maybe pain and heartbreak was always meant to be a part of their relationship. After All, how could a star-crossed love like theirs bring anything but that? No matter how much they ignored it eventually it would be inevitable.

Kimiko knew such times were drawing nearer. After a year of the beginning their forbidden romance, Chase had began hinting for her to consider joining him in immortality. He did it subtly, never directly posing the question. Sometimes he'd kiss her, murmuring against her lips how he never wanted to part from her, how he couldn't imagine living a day without seeing her smiling face. Other times he'd drop the hint casually into conversation through mocking how wispish mortal lives were, or gloating about the advantages of immortality and the endless possibilities it brought.

She was no fool. She knew the suggestion that was hidden behind the hints. He wanted her to drink the soup, to follow in his footsteps and join him in everlasting life.

It was never going to happen.

As much as she loved him and would love nothing more than spend eternity with him she refused to turn to the dark side. She would not abandon her principles and morals, forcing herself to live a life that went against everything she stood for and believed in. To do so would be living a lie. A lie that would slowly destroy herself.

Strangely, Chase never heard her as she slipped out of bed, wrapping a thin, red robe made of silk around her, tying it with a golden fastener. She pushed her waves of black hair behind her ear as she tiptoed cautiously over to him, her blue orbs focused curiously on her dreaming lover. She wondered what could rapture his thoughts so much that he would let her sneak up on him like this. She had made no effort to hide the noise of her movements, yet he had shown not a flicker of a sign that he knew she was awake and slowly approaching him.

"Beautiful night," Kimiko whispered as she took her place beside him, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to preserve her warmth being stolen by the cold air.

Chase turned his head at the sound of her voice, a startled expression on his face. It wasn't the first time she had seen that surprised look, it was something she was quickly becoming a professional at enticing from him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No. I suppose I was too lost in thought," Chase said, finishing with a low chuckle.

Kimiko furrowed her brow, moving closer to him as she reached out for his hand, entwining their fingers. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt Chase's head rest against her own, his fingers tightening his grasp on her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Much to her annoyance several moments went by and Chase neglected to answer. She let out a long sigh. He was clamping up on her again, holding something back from her that for whatever reason he thought she either couldn't handle or would burden her. She hated when he did this. They were suppose to be partners, a team, a unit. They were meant to shoulder each others problems, worries, fears and burdens, helping the other through whatever was weighting them down.

"Chase how can I help if you don't tell me what wrong?" Kimiko muttered with a huff of exasperation. "What happened to not keeping secrets from one another? You promised you were going to try and be more open with me."

"What makes you think something is troubling me, Precious One?" Chase asked, his voice distant as though his head was still deep in thought - which it probably was. Normally whenever they spoke or interacted he gave her his undivided attention, yet right now his eyes and attention remained on the dark skies.

"Womens intuition," Kimiko quipped, though she knew Chase knew that wasn't how she knew.

She gave her lover a look that he was all too familiar with. It was a look that said _'I know you tell well.'_ And she did. They had been together in secret for over three years now, there fourth year anniversary being three months away. Of course she could tell whenever something was bothering him, no matter how well he thought he could hide it. To her he was an open book - as much as she knew he hated to admit it, as he wasn't fond of the idea that someone could read him so easily and with perfect accuracy. He saw it as a weakness.

Kimiko on the other hand saw it as a strength. Having someone who knew you well enough to know when something was bothering you was a good thing. It meant they could look out for you, offer you help when you were to proud to ask for it.

Chase sighed, reaching for her arm furthest from him and pulling it, which gently guiding Kimiko into turning towards him. Tenderly, he rested his hand against her cheek, his other hand still on her arm, his thumb stroking her.

"Tomorrow is The Heylin Eclipse."

_Oh..._

"Is that why your drinking your soup so late?" Kimiko asked, gesturing to the glistening goblet resting on the glass table. She tried her best to keep her features passive, hiding her disdain for the brew as best she could. Thankfully, Chase was too preoccupied with his troubling thoughts to notice.

"It is," Chase replied gravely. "Tomorrow with the rising of the moon my powers will be reduced. My fallen warriors will fall into a deep slumber. And I will be at risk from an attack from my enemies. I highly doubt they would pass by such an opportunity to finally rid themselves of me."

Chase let out a frustrated growl, moving away from his partner as he made his way further out into the balcony. The wind swept the edges of his robe and greenish black hair behind him, the occasional speckle of water from the raging waterfall tumbling down the edge of the mountains jagged, vertical walls, beside the balcony being sprinkled onto him. He crossed his arms, cursing under his breath.

"When I drank the soup I was promised that I would become unstoppable. I'd be the most powerful Heylin warrior that ever lived. And yet here I am, about to be reduced to a mere shadow of my full potential."

Kimiko stayed within the boundaries of the lair, not sure whether or not to venture outside. She could hear the anger and frustration lacing his voice, and knew that he was struggling to keep his composure. If he allowed his anger and pent up emotions to get the better of him he'd transform into his dragon form, as he always did when he got too angry to control himself.

She had seen his other form many a time, more often than not when they were on opposing sides of the battlefield. It wasn't a form she was comfortable with, and she highly doubted she ever would be. Truthfully, it scared her seeing him like that. It served as a fantasy shattering reminder of what Chase was. It reminded her that he wasn't human; that they could never have a normal life like everyone else did, that their love would always be rife with difficulties, and that Chase wasn't good... he was evil. He manipulated, deceived, back stabbed, and hurt others on a daily basis without so much a flicker of regret or guilt. He didn't care about others so long as he got what he wanted - Kimiko was the only exception to this.

"No one can be all powerful, Chase," Kimiko whispered. "Everyone has a weakness."

There had to be balance in the universe. No one could be so strong that they were invincible. If there was such a force then it would tip the scales unfairly in favor of one side, either good or evil.

"This weakness," Chase snarled, a growl at the back of his throat, "would not be an issue if those blasted idiots Hannibal and Wuya hadn't somehow discovered it!"

Kimiko swallowed, taking an unconscious step back.

What Chase didn't know was that the only reason anyone knew about the seemingly invincible, Heylin warrior's weakness, was because of her. When she had been sixteen she'd craftily came up with a way of keeping an eye on The Heylin, using The Eye of Dashi, The Mind Reader Conch and her trusted PDA. Combing them had allowed her to sneak a peek into her enemies minds, and it was through this method that she was able to stumble unwittingly onto Chase's hidden weakness. Unfortunately, unknown to her at the time, Hannibal Roy Bean had been spying on her when she had discovered Chase's secret, and of course, he had taken full advantage.

"What troubles me most is that even after all these years I still do not know how the accomplished such a feat," Chase muttered, taking to a quick pace around the landing, his hands clasped behind his back. "How many more of my secrets are vulnerable to their clutches? For all I know they may even know about us! How long before they try and use you to get to me?"

She understood his concerns, even though they were misplaced - not that Chase knew that. Hannibal didn't know the combination of Shen Gong Wu that she had used in order to spy on him and the other Heylin, and so was unable to replicate her little invention. Even if he did know he didn't have The Eye of Dashi or The Mind Reader Conch, the former Shen Gong Wu being hidden away in a secret vault, Master Fung having decided it was far too dangerous to risk losing - something Kimiko agreed most profoundly on.

As far as Chase was aware, however, his enemies had somehow found out about his weakness and had nearly succeeded in destroying him. He didn't know how they did it and was rightly paranoid they might use whatever means they had used before again - after all, he would certainly do so if he was in their shoes, the only difference is he wouldn't have waited so long.

Kimiko prayed that Hannibal would never find out about her and Chase's love. If he did he she was sure he'd use her part in discovering Chase's weakness against them, telling Chase how it was her fault that his enemies were able to take advantage and very nearly kill him. She shuddered at the thought of Chase finding out. She didn't know how he would react to such news. She felt hypocritical and terrible for not telling him. Here she was scolding him for not being honest with her when she was concealing secrets from him - secrets that had the potential to break their bond forever.

Apart of her tried to reassure herself that no matter how honest Chase was with her right now that he too was still hiding things from her - things that would be just as lethal to their love as her secret was. How was it wrong that she kept secrets from him, when he was doing exactly the same thing?

She knew he was still plotting the downfall of good, and that should she still be on the side of good when that time came for his plan to blossom into fruition, that he had an insurance plan to keep her with him. A plan that would sour her love for him and turn it into hatred, not that he would care so long as she was safe from the fate that would befall her companions.

 _You don't know if he would really go through with that,_ Kimiko tried to tell herself. _You're just trying to make yourself feel better for lying to him._

Upset and feeling guilty that she was the cause of his distress, Kimiko began to make her way over to him to offer what little comfort she could. _I'm sorry Chase..._

"Just another weakness," Chase mumbled under his breath, clenching his fist.

Kimiko stopped in her tracks, his words like a lashing echo reverting through her head. _Weakness? How could he say that?_

"Weakness?" Kimiko whispered, eyes narrowing. "How am I a weakness, Chase?"

The heated anger tinging her voice grabbed Chase's attention. He stopped his pacing, turning to see the fire wielder panting heavily, her eyes narrowed and hands clenched at her sides. He could see the hurt and anger burning brightly in her glistening eyes at his remark - which he hadn't intended for her to hear. Chase went to his lover, sighing as he reached out for her.

"Kimiko, I didn't mean-"

"Is that how you see me?" Kimiko muttered, spitting the words out venomously as she pulled her hands from Chase's grasp. "A weakness? A burden? A hindrance to your _power_?"

"Kimiko, wait-"

She let out a irritated growl, swirling around in a flare of red as she went back inside the lair, not wanting to hear his excuses.

Being considered a weak link was one of her greatest fears. For years Omi, Raimundo and Clay constantly made stinging remarks - granted many of them were unintentional and ill-thought out, not truly meant in any malice - that could all be summed up as to her being weaker and less capable than them, whether that be due to her gender or some other flaw they believed she had. It frustrated her to no end.

She studied and trained hard to get to the rank that she was today. She was just as capable - if not more - than everyone else. All her hard work and effort meant something, she didn't work herself to exhaustion all those times for nothing! She deserved respect and deserved to be treated as worthy ally that could be relied on.

And yet once again here she was being seen as nothing more than a weakness... and by her lover no less! Chase was suppose to know her as well as she knew him. He knew how strong and just how capable she was. He'd been on the receiving end of her skills, martial arts, intellect and wit plenty of times while they battled on the field. He knew better than to underestimate her, or at least... he should have.

Chase materialized in front of her, both hands gesturing for her to stop. Kimiko let out an indignant huff, trying to move past him but he kept blocking her path.

"Kimiko, understand this from my point of view. You're a mere mortal playing in an immortals eternal game. A never aging creature such as myself falling in love with something that is as fleeting as a blossom petal in the wind, will always be a weakness."

Chase moved forward, closing the distance between them, his chest pressed up against hers. His hand gently rested on the side of her face, his fingers brushing into waves of hair. Kimiko wanted to lean into his touch, to close her eyes and sigh in contentment at being so close to him. But she was too angry, and him brining up the ever looming troubles of their relationship was not abiding well with her heart which was now aching with the thought.

"One day... I'm going to lose you. I fear the weakening effect that The Heylin Eclipse's has on me will be nothing compared to the loss of you," Chase whispered, his golden eyes starring deeply into her wide blue orbs.

Kimiko bit her lip, her eyes casting off to the side, unable to hold Chase's intense gaze. "You are strong, Kimiko. How anyone cannot see that is beyond me. You prove yourself time and time again."

Kimiko returned her eyes to his, her face emotionless as she spoke quietly. "But... you don't think I'm strong enough." _Just like Omi, Raimundo and Clay do too..._

"No, I don't."

Kimiko winced at his bluntness, swallowing back the lump forming in her throat.

"As you have already seen, my enemies are quick to take advantage of any signs of weakness that I have. If they discover us, they will use you to get to me."

"I've fought bigger and badder than the likes of Hannibal and Wuya, Chase," Kimiko snapped, pushing away his hand from her face. His touch relaxed her too much, and she needed to focus on what she saying. "And look, I'm still here! I'm strong enough to protect myself, and with every passing day I grow stronger. I am _not_ a weakness, Chase!"

"Even if you are able to defend yourself against my fellow Heylin, you cannot defeat time."

Kimiko shook her head, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you think it makes me feel knowing that I have to stand by and watch as time steals you away from me?" Chase said quietly, turning from her and walking back towards the balcony. He crossed his arms, leaning against a pillar next to the entrance to the outside world. "Do you think your absence from my life will not weaken me?"

Kimiko rubbed her arm, taking in a deep breath. She didn't want to deal with these issues right now. She'd much rather bury them as far into the Earth as she could and forget about them. Why couldn't this wait till later? Why couldn't he and everything else just allow her to remain in her blissful fantasy world, where she and Chase could have a life together without all the worries and dreadful truths constantly lurking in the shadows, weighing them down.

"It'd hurt you as much as it would hurt me," Kimiko murmured quietly, watching her lover illuminated by the moons light.

"And how much would it hurt you, Kimiko?"

"It'd kill me."

If something ever happened to Chase she knew it would destroy her. She couldn't imagine a world without him anymore, and she didn't want to.

He was more than just her secret lover. He was a dear friend. Someone she could trust. He was always there for her whenever she needed him, just as she was for him. When they weren't having philosophical, political and moral debates - which usually ended with very heated arguments, both being far too opinionated and stubborn for their own good - they got along like birds of the same feather. Truthfully, they even enjoyed the quick witted banter they shared in their fights and arguments, even though both hated when they fought each other. They knew each other like they knew themselves. Both knowing exactly how to entice smiles, laughs, and sarcastic eye rolls from each other, even despite grim and unpleasant circumstances.

When they were together, they felt completed, like they had found a missing part of themselves.

If she ever lost him...

Kimiko shook her head, making her way over to stand beside Chase again. She gently cupped his face, pulling him down, their lips melding together as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Chase, I'm still here and that's all that should matter right now."

 _Please just leave it at that, Chase,_ Kimiko inwardly pleaded, _please just let us live in this peaceful illusion for a while longer._

"My fears would be dampened if instead of fighting each other... we worked along side one another."

The illusion began to tremble, the plastered cracks unsealing.

Kimiko took in a deep breath, already knowing where this conversation was headed. She squared her shoulders, trying her best to keep her face neutral. _Chase, just leave it be, please!_

"You and I could rule this world. No one could threaten us, we' be unstoppable," Chase ran his a hand through her hair, trailing it down her back and pausing at her waist. He rested his other hand on her face as he slowly moved closer, his lips whispering against her own. "Its the only way to eliminate all of our problems, and then we'd have eternity together. Just imagine it, Kimiko."

"Why do you ask me a question you surely already knew the answer to?" Kimiko asked lightly.

Se pulled away again, heading out into the cold night air as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up into the twinkling, black skies, smiling slightly as a shooting star streamed across the sky.

"You make it out as though everything will be magically solved if I turn Heylin," Kimiko mumbled, scoffing as she scowled at the idea. "Is it really? Or is that just the future that _you_ want?"

"Being allies rather than enemies will help us overcome a great deal of the obstacles standing in our path," Chase replied, taking a step out into the open. "We'd no longer have to worry about discovery, your mortality would cease to be an issue, and perhaps... we could possibly even start a family."

Kimiko clenched her eyes shut, her stomach flipping. Children. They'd spoken on many occasions of the possibility, if things were only different. They didn't even know if it was possible for them to have children, considering Chase wasn't quite... human. Even if it were possible how could they raise their children while being on opposite sides of good and evil? How was that fair on any child? To be constantly cursed to please one parent while disappointing the other, no matter which side they chose to join they'd be earning the disapproval of one of their parent.

There was a long silence as Chase let the possibility of such a future where they could be free of many of their problems sink in.

"I will take over this world, one way or another, but I would prefer it if you were standing by my side helping me accomplish it."

Kimiko knew this was another one of the main reasons Chase was eager for her to join him, and it was something that terrified her. She knew he was capable of taking over the world, he could have done so years ago if he had wanted. The only reasons The Xiaolin had ever been able to fend off Chase's attempt to do so was because he'd been holding back. He'd always been holding been back.

Back when they had first met when she was sixteen, it had not been Chase's intention to take over the world - at least... not yet. For the first few years she and the other monks had fought him, he'd been testing them and using them as mild entertainment to pass his time as his powers grew, and he prepared for the time when he was truly ready to conquer good once and for all, having gained enough power to ensure ever lasting victory, and not a mere glimpse.

Now though, now was different from then. He was strong enough to carry out his sinister plot without a worthy challenge, and had fully intended to do so, but once again he had found himself holding back. There was one reason for this. Her. Kimiko was the only reason he had still yet to unleash his full power, destroy the Xiaolin and acquire the world as his own.

For her he had put his plans of world domination on hold. He knew that should he attempt to take over the world and succeed it would spell the end of their relationship. Kimiko would never forgive him. She would want nothing to do with him, determined to stay true to her cause and loyal to the people of this world. She'd turn against him, fighting him every step of the way until he fell.

He didn't want her to return to being one of his true enemies. Conquering the world, however, would ensure just that. She would forever hate him. Her scorn... was not something he wanted to live with.

If he wanted to darkness to rein supreme on this planet then he would have to do so with her consent. He was a patient man, he'd already waited fifteen hundred years, and so, he could wait a little longer. If it meant that she would be with him then it made it worth it. He would convince her, eventually.

But he would have to do so soon. Time was ticking against him, and if he failed in trying to woo her to the dark side, then drastic measures would have to be taken. And even if it led to her hatred and bitter resentment then so be it. He would endure her spite, her threats, her barbs and rejection, no matter how much it pained him, so long as she was alive and safe by his side.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, Chase," Kimiko spoke solemnly, turning around to face her lover. The distance between them seemed frightfully long, and almost seemed to get longer as she spoke. "But I am _never_ joining The Heylin, nor will I _ever_ drink The Lao Man Long Soup."

Chase narrowed his eyes, biting back an angry snarl. His chest heaved, his posture straightening as he gritted out his next words. "We cannot keep pretending that everything will be fine the way it is, Kimiko! Sooner or later you are going to have face the facts that decisions will have to be made!"

"Maybe so but why does it have to be _me_?" Kimiko snapped, her heated voice rising sharply. Furious tears clouded her vision, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. "Can you explain that to me, Chase? Why do _I_ have to be the one to switch sides, to leave behind everything I know, love and believe in? Why do _I_ have to make the difficult journey, giving up everything while _you_ give up _nothing_ and get _everything_ that _you_ want?"

Where was the fairness in that? Why couldn't _he_ consider leaving his side and joining hers? Why couldn't _he_ face the hurtful glares of betrayal from his comrades? Why couldn't _he_ be the one having to shred their morals, beliefs and principles, scattering them into the winds and watching with a turmoil of guilt and pain as they drifted away?

Why did it have to be _her_?

How could he even ask that of her? Never once had she asked him to do so for her, yet for years he had been hinting and tempting her to. Bitterly she wondered if Chase had ever even considered the notion of leaving evil for her. Knowing him he probably wouldn't have.

"What good would joining the Xiaolin do for us, Kimiko?" Chase shouted. "You'd still wither away and I'd be forced to stand by and watch helpless, unable to do anything!"

Kimiko threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "I don't know! We could find away to undo the effects of Lao Man Long Soup! You could be a normal human again. Would that not solve the issues as well?"

If he were human they could have a normal life. They could have children, and grow old together.

"You think I want to return to being a weak, powerless human?" Chase scoffed, crossing his arms. "To grow old and die, how is that a desirable fate?"

"And you think I want to live forever, to watch as everyone I love dies around me?" Kimiko shouted back.

"You would have me!"

"You're not the only important person in my life, Chase!" Kimiko just caught sight of the jealous glint in Chase's eye before he looked away. She knew he hated being remained that there were other loved ones in her life besides him. For him, she was the only one in the world that mattered, and he wanted himself to be the same for her - she just hoped he wasn't cruel enough to try and make that desire a reality. "What about my father, my mother, Keiko, or the guys?"

Having to watch the person you love age and fade away was the fear Chase had, his solution was making her immortal like him so he would never have to lose her. But by doing so he was moving his fears onto her. She'd be the one tortured by time as it took away everything that was important to her, everything that she knew and cherished.

"You'll get over it," Chase muttered, returning his gaze to her startled blue ones.

Kimiko took a bewildered step back, shocked that he could say such a thing. She let out an empty laugh, running her trembling hand down the length of her tresses. "Wow... you know what Chase? Maybe I wont have to. Why should I give up my mortality? If its so easy to get over someone you love perishing then I'm sure you'll be able to get over me when I do!"

He only had one person to get over, she would have dozens. If he thought it was so easy then she was sure he'd be able to cope with her loss. Why put herself through all that pain and moral conflict?

"There, that's my final answer. I am _never_ going to join you on The Heylin side and I am _never_ going to become immortal!"

Her breath left her in anger puffs, her nails digging into the palms of her tightened hand. Inside her she could feel her element furiously burning, pleading to be freed. She was just so anger. How could he be so insensitive? So selfish? It infuriated her!

A wave of dizziness overcame her and suddenly she lost her balance. She barely registered the muscled arms that caught her, lifting her up into a bridal carry. Gingerly, she raised a hand to her head, trying to sooth away the growing ache that had suddenly appeared.

She had worked herself up to much, hours of exhausting training back at the temple the last few days not helping the matter - she'd pushed herself to far.

"Chase, I-"

"Just rest for now, Precious One. We'll discuss this when you are feeling well."

Chase carried her over to the bed, placing her onto it and climbing in beside her. He grabbed a large, emerald duvet from the bottom of the bed, tossing it over them. He snuggled into his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Despite her wooziness, Kimiko was able to squirm around in the bed, facing Chase. She rested her head and hands against his chest, butterflies tingling in her stomach when she felt his hand entangle itself through her hair, his lips softly touching her head.

"I love you, Chase," she whispered, just as darkness consumed her.

"And I love you, Kimiko. No matter what the future may hold, I always will."

Chase stroked her hair, watching her as she fell into slumber.

He knew the coming years would be difficult. They'd have been so much easier had she just succumbed to the dark side here and now. If she had they could have been planning their happy future together right now.

Now all the future seemed to hold for them was suffering and hardships. He didn't know anymore if he could convince Kimiko to join him, her angry confirming her unwavering loyalty to the Xiaolin.

One thing was certain though, and Chase would do everything within his power to ensure it, they would be together in the future.

Regardless of what side Kimiko swore her allegiance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many interesting factors in Chamiko's relationship that I would love to see explored more, and hear different opinions and headcanons on.
> 
> The mortal/immortal issue. Would Kimiko become immortal or would Chase become mortal? If so how? Or would Kimiko refuse to become immortal and Chase refuse to become mortal, and how would they deal with that issue? Would Chase watch as Kimiko withers away, or would he try and trick her or manipulate her into becoming immortal, or perhaps even forcing her? How would that effect their relationship? (I actually have a secret head canon about how to deal with this issue, where Kimiko is the incarnation of the original Dragon Of Fire - who was actually a dragon who could change into a human - and once she regains her memories of her past life she regains all her powers, plus her immorality. She also meets Chase back when he was good in this head canon, though he forgets about her.)
> 
> Good and Evil issue. Will one of them change side? If so who? Do they struggle with their choice? Or do neither change side and they keep their relationship hidden. How do they manage to keep it a secret? How often do their morals clash? After fights for Shen Gong Wu or fights to save/conquer the world how do they react around each other?
> 
> Something I'm really interested in is what would Chase do if he finds out that its Kimiko's fault that Hannibal and Wuya found out about his weakness? How would that effect their love?
> 
> There's loads more but these are just some of the ones I can think of off the top of my mind. I'd love to hear everyones thoughts on them though. xx


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamiko one-shot AU set in the past. Chase and Kimiko dwell on their past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one-shot for you all, seeing as I wont be able to update my stories for a few weeks. I've got my exams coming up so I really need to focus on them T-T Stars above give me strength. My last exam is on the 7th of December and after that I'm freeeeeeee~* Christmas holidays! Mwahhaha~* I can work on my stories during the holiday :D xx Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes it up to yous a wee bit. xx
> 
> Inspired by a few things :3 The wonderful Layalimit piece I will follow you. Its one of my favs, and I've been itching since I first saw it to write something about it. xx And it was also inspired by the lovely HappyTheDragonthe last drawing in Down By The River, Kimiko holding the parasol with Chase standing next to her. xx The song 'If Only' from Descendants also inspired it a bit :3 xx

_She was kneeling by the stream filling a wooden pail with water. Her raven black hair shimmered in the sunlight, gently blowing behind her in the whispering wind. Her kimono matched the colour of the blossom petals fluttering down from the surrounded trees, her long, draping sleeves swaying with every movement._

Chase smiled fondly at the image of the young women, reaching a gloved hand towards The All Seeing Eye. He caressed the edges of the image, imagining what it would be like to rest his hand upon her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing into her fathomless waves of hair.

_If only…_

The leather clad hand clenched, pulling away from the image.

She would never allow it. Never allow him to touch her again. To gently pull her into his warm, protective embrace. To take her hand in his and entwine their fingers, allowing him to lead her to a better life, a life with him. Where he could give her everything she needed, everything she wanted. Nothing she could ask for would ever be too much. If she wanted it she would have it. He would give her everything.

But no… she would never allow any of that to happen. He was nothing but a loveless monster in her eyes now. A demon disguised as a man who wanted nothing but to see the world burn.

She wasn't wrong. He wanted to conquer the world, to allow evil to ravage the villages, cities and countryside, plundering the land of all it's sickening goodness and hope. The Xaiolin could only protect the world from The Heylin for so long. Soon they would slip up… and he would be right there to take advantage, finally ridding the world of good forever.

But just because he was evil, didn't mean he didn't have a heart. He did, and it beat solely for her. He would no longer deny the existence of the little speck of goodness within him. It was what allowed him to fall in love her. And should she have him, it would be hers, and hers alone.

_"Kimiko! Hurry up with that water, dear!"_

Chase glanced back to the image of his beloved. _She was looking over her shoulder, seeing her father hollering for her at the village entrance. She rolled her eyes, muttering irritably under her breath as she rose to her feet._

_"I'm coming!" Kimiko called back, trying to conceal her annoyance._

_She picked up the bucket, groaning as its weight caused the wooden handle to dig into her fingers._

_"Why do I always have to be the one to fetch the water," Kimiko muttered aloud to herself._

Chase watched intently as she struggled with her two buckets of water, making her way sluggishly to the village. If he had his way she would never be doing another day of manual labour again. She was too good for such trivial tasks.

_Kimiko suddenly stopped, a shiver running down her spine. She looked up, startling Chase as her sky blue orbs seemed to meet his golden pools. She bit her lip, frowning at the sky. He knew she could feel someone watching her, she just wasn't sure who or how. But he knew she certainly had a suspicion._

_"Go away," Kimiko mouthed, her hands tightening on the buckets handles._

_She looked away from the sky, moving as quickly as she could back to the safety of the village._

Chase frowned, and with a wave of his hand the image on The All Seeing Eye vanished behind a white fog. She may deny having them, but her tiger instincts were well tuned. He scarcely ever got a chance to catch a glimpse of her this All Seeing Eye, the young woman's scenes always swift to alert her to his gaze.

With a sigh Chase rose from his throne, making his way towards the grand entrance of his home, littered with its many pools, waterfall and grand roman style architect. He approached one of the pools, sitting down on the edge. He drew one of his knees up to his chest, his other leg stretched out in front of him. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the stone pillar behind him, his eyes watching the glimmering, crystal clear waters.

If only he could convince her to join him. Despite being a devious and masterful manipulator, he couldn't sway her. Not even when he had spoken the truth of his feelings.

Chase closed his eyes, recalling the first time they had ever met.

* * *

_He was utterly, and hopelessly… lost. And it was all that blasted General Spicer's fault! How the boy had been elevated to the rank that he was was beyond him. The boy was a moron! A soon to be dead one at that!_

_Chase tugged on his black steeds reins, the horse neighing irritably as it came to halt. It shook its mane of long, glossy black hair, clicking its tongue at its rider in annoyance. Chase soothed the horse's neck, pulling out a small handful of chopped up carrots and offering it to the horse._ _The horse nodded it's head, making quick work of the food offering._

_"Let's see where that idiot has sent us," Chase muttered, pulling out the crude map that Spicer had drawn them. He held the parchment up at an angle, glancing around the forest as he tried to figure out his location. "I don't think that worm had a clue where The Temple of Kamakura is."_

_Chase scrunched up the map with an angry snarl, throwing it away. What a useless waste of time!_

Just wait till I get my hands on you, Spicer! _Chase thought darkly.  
_

_"Get away from me!"  
_

_Chase blinked, looking around for the source of the distinctively female voice. It sounded like it had came from straight ahead. He paused, listening intently to confirm this. He then heard a scream, accompanied by a ferocious roar of some large beast. Chase clicked his heels into his horse's side, prompting it to dash forward. Why he felt compelled to spur his horse forward, following the distressed cries, he didn't know. Right now though he didn't have time to ponder over it._

_With a grunt he and his horse burst through the vast foliage of bushes, branches and plants, and found himself in a small clearing.  
_

_That's when he saw her.  
_

_Pressed up against a cliff wall was a terrified young women. She was dressed in an elegant yet simply kimono, adorned with white blossoms and petals. Much of the dress had been ruined, the hems and long, draping sleeves slightly torn and covered in mud and leaves. Her long, black hair fell down her shoulders in frizzy waves, twigs and petals entangled within it. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked out of breath, as though she had been running for a great length of time. Though Chase supposed her worn out appearance had something to do with the growling tiger a few feet away, baring its foaming fangs at her.  
_

_"Go away, you monster!" The girl yelled, holding out her old, worn out parasol in front of her in a vain attempt to keep the beast away.  
_

_The tiger's tail swished behind it, back and forth, its claws digging into the ground as it hunched its back. Chase knew from experience with his own jungle cats that the tiger was readying to pounce. Backed up against the wall with nowhere to run, and looking as though she would collapse from exhaustion, Chase knew the girl stood no chance.  
_

_With a bone quaking roar the tiger bolted forward, tearing the ground out from under its feet as it charged towards her. With a scream the girl collapsed to her knees, clenching her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable. Only... it never came.  
_

_There was a loud crash as the tiger was suddenly set flying backwards into a tree, snapping the trunk in half. The tiger let out a painful groan. Unable to get back onto its feet, the tiger fell unconscious.  
_

_The girl hesitantly pried open her eyes, finding Chase standing before her. Chase glanced down at her, offering her his hand. Tentatively, the girl reached for it, and with much help from Chase, was able to get back up onto her trembling feet. Chase kept his hands firmly on the girl's upper arms, preventing her from falling over.  
_

_"Are you alright, Miss?" Chased asked softly.  
_

_The girl nodded, running a shaky hand through her hair. "That tiger's been chasing me through the forest all evening. If you hadn't shown up..." The girl cleared her throat, taking in a deep breath to calm her shuddering heart. "Thank you, Sir."  
_

_Chase nodded, accepting her thanks. Although he was no hero, and usually enjoyed watching people suffer, he came to this girl's rescue. He wasn't quite sure why he had. When he had saw her standing there, defenceless and helpless, he had responded purely on instinct. He supposed it was just old habits dying hard, his former Xaiolin self having never allowed anyone to be hurt when he could prevent it. He thought he had gotten rid of that irksome little habit, clearly it was something that would have to be rectified.  
_

_"Why are you out here in a forest alone?" Chase asked, titling his head. "That seems rather foolish."  
_

_The girl looked at him, her beautiful features contorting into a frown. "Not to be rude, but why I'm out here really isn't any of your concern, Sir."  
_

_Chase quirked an eyebrow at her defensive attitude, but said nothing else on the matter. Whatever the reason for her wandering around on her own in a tiger infested forest, with bandits, thieves and criminals running about, really wasn't any of his concern. If she wanted to get killed, then let her.  
_

_"Could you umm... let me go?" The girl asked awkwardly.  
_

_Chase blinked, realising he was still holding onto her. In fact, his grip seemed to have tightened on her arms as though he didn't want to let her go. He released her, taking a cautious step back.  
_

_"Look, I'm sorry if I've came across as rude, especially after you just saved me," The girl said apologetically, her blue orbs locking with his. "I'm still a little shaken. Is there anyway in which I can repay you for your assistance?"  
_

_"Actually, you wouldn't happen to know the directions to The Temple of Kamakura?" Chase asked, hoping that since she seemed to be a local that she may know where the temple was. If she did then this whole little diversion wouldn't be such a waste of time._

_The girl frowned, looking down at Chase's attire. He supposed she was trying to judge who he was. Villagers tended to be wary around strangers, especially of any seeking out their 'noble' protectors, The Xaiolin. He was glad he had opted for modest attire today; no armour, just plain, black robes, the only decoration being the green dragon design on his left trousers leg, and a short black cape for warmth._

_"Are you a monk?" She asked tentatively._

_Chase held back a snort.  
_

Quite the opposite actually, _he thought with grim amusement.  
_

_Having her know that he was really a Heylin Prince on his way to conquer said Xiaolin Temple, however, would make her rather reluctant to tell him the location. He wasn't in the mood for forcing the information out of her when he could easily get it with a little pretence. After all, you attract more flies - or in this case butterflies - with honey rather than vinegar.  
_

_Keeping his voice pleasant and polite, he said, "I am. I'm travelling from one of the Xaiolin temples in China. I'm hoping to meet an… old friend of mine. However, it seems I have lost my way. I was hoping to make it to the temple before nightfall."_

_The girl visibly relaxed a bit. She offered him a pitying smile. "I'm afraid it's more than a two days ride from here."  
_

_Evidently Spicer had set him far more off course than he thought. The boy was a dead man when he got his hands on him. Chase's army would only be a day's journey away from the temple by now. All thanks to Spicer's idiotic ways, Chase's entire plans were going up in smoke.  
_

_"That is unfortunate," Chase sighed, running a hand irritably through his hair.  
_

_There was a sudden roar of thunder, dark clouds shadowing the forest. Rain pelted down, drenching the pair. Of course. Just what he needed. Rain. The fates were certainly on his side today, weren't they?  
_

_The girl let out a startled cry, opening up her flimsy parasol. She went on her tippy toes, allowing her to keep Chase under the umbrella as well.  
_

_"A little late for that don't you think? Chase smirked, sounding amused.  
_

_"I'm trying to be nice," She said with a roll of her eyes, mirth dancing within them. "Look, how about you come back to my village with me. It's nearby and you can stay in my house for the night; as a thank you for saving me. You and your horse can rest up there and then head when you're ready."  
_

_Chase looked to the sky. Nightfall was rapidly approaching. Although he preferred the night to the day, his horse did not. And unlike him, it couldn't see very well in the dark. Said horse galloped over, making a neighing sound that sounded as though it agreed with the girls offer. It nuzzled into her, earning a giggle from her.  
_

_"I think your horse agrees," she smiled.  
_

_"I would be much obliged," Chase conceded. "Which way is your village?"  
_

_"It's about an hours journey from here," The girl said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name yet."  
_

_Chase mounted his horse, offering the girl his hand. As she took it, he smiled at her. "Chase. And yours?"  
_

_"Tohmiko," The raven haired girl smiled, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her onto the horse behind him. She tucked her parasol under her arm as she wrapped her arms tightly around Chase's waist. Chase wouldn't deny he rather enjoyed the feeling. "Tohmiko, Kimiko._

* * *

Chase opened his eyes at the feeling of something nudging against his arm. He glanced to the side, finding one of his fallen warriors, a tiger, sitting by his side. Chase reached over, stroking its head.

He never should have saved her that day. If he hadn't then he wouldn't be plagued with such consuming thoughts of her and possibly futures they could have shared. He wouldn't be haunted by dreams of having her by his side, only to wake up and find that she wasn't there lying beside him; she never had been and never would be.

She loathed him with a fiery passion. Hated what he was and what he had done.

But that passionate hatred could have been dealt with. If he had had his way she wouldn't have found out the truth of who he was until he had been assured that she would have remained with him, no matter his sins. It was all that blasted Dashi's fault! That meddlesome monk had stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted. He had poisoned Kimiko's view of him before he could plant enough suggestions and ideas in her mind to make her more susceptible to evil.

Now her head was filled with fruitless Xiaolin notions of peace and harmony. There was no such thing, and never would be. Yet now she wanted to join the Xiaolin, risking her life fighting for such a folly. Dashi hadn't just destroyed any affection and love that Kimiko had held for him, he had turned her against him, making her his enemy.

Dashi's days were numbered for this. Soon Chase would get even with his dear, old mentor for having ruined the one thing in Chase's life worth cherishing. Kimiko was the one thing he wanted to protect. The one thing he wanted above all else. And now she had been stolen away from him.

How Dashi found out was still a mystery. Though he suspected it was by accident through Kimiko's father, Toshiro.

Toshiro was the leader of the large village in Tokyo that Kimiko lived in. He often housed many travellers who passed through the villages, out of genuine hospitality and a desire to keep up good relations with other villages. Chase was aware that Dashi had been travelling through Japan for some time, and as much as it had pained him, he had made sure to steer clear from Kimiko's village, least Dashi stumble upon them and ruin everything. It was probably during this time that Dashi had came upon Toshiro's hospitality, and the man had let it slip of his daughters new mentor and suitor.

After their first meeting, Chase had been compelled to come back and visit the young women. Over time he eventually began teaching Kimiko martial arts to help her improve her skills - and as an excuse to see her again. It had turned out that the reason she had been in the forest alone the first time they had met, was because she was secretly practising her Kung Fu. Her father had originally not approved of his daughter leaning the arts, but with much persuasion from Chase, the man had relented.

Though Chase highly believed this was a mere ploy to allow himself and Kimiko to spend more time together. The father had clearly been convinced the two were having some courtship, long before it had actually happened. Chase smirked as he remembered his first encounter with Kimiko's father.

* * *

_"Papa, I'm home!" Kimkio called out as she entered her home, Chase following closely behind.  
_

_"Kimiko! Where have you been? It's almost-oh! You have a guest!"  
_

_Toshiro was a tiny man, dressed in plain grey yukata robes. He had a small, round head, his cheeks a little chubby. His black hair was short, and greying around the edges. He seemed like quite the jolly soul, a giant grin breaking out into his face when he saw the pair. Though there was a calculative, slyness to his grin that slightly put Chase on edge.  
_

_"Kimiko, if you've been running off to see a boy you should have just said!" Toshiro laughed, making his way past a stunned Kimiko and over to Chase. He held out his hand, shaking Chase's vigorously. "It's about time! So I take it you're here to ask permission to wed?"  
_

_"Papa!" Kimiko shrieked, absolutely mortified. "It's not like that!"  
_

_Chase smirked, enjoying seeing the flustered Kimiko's face flushed so red. She looked rather adorable like that.  
_

_"Yes, actually. I was hoping we could be married by the end of the week."  
_

_He knew it was cruel to tease, but he was so good at it. It was definitely worth it seeing Kimiko's mouth dropped, her eyes widening. She seemed to have been shocked into a stupor, staring in utter horror at him and her father. She shook her head, unable to form coherent words.  
_

_"Brilliant! I shall make the arrangements!" Toshiro grinned, clapping his hands.  
_

_That seemed enough to snap Kimiko out of her shell shock. She stormed up to Chase, pointing a finger accusingly at his chest. "He's a guest nothing more!"  
_

_"Oh Honey, there's nothing to be shy about-"_

_"Papa!_

_"Though Sir, I do expect grand children promptly after the wed-"_

_"No! No! NO! I am NOT getting married! Let's get that straight! Chase is a guest. A guest! He saved me from getting eaten by a tiger, so I thought I'd offer him shelter for the night," Kimiko said sternly to her father, giving Chase a scowl that told him she greatly regretted the decision. "Got it?"  
_

_Toshiro visibly defeated, looking very disappointed.  
_

_Chase barely held back a laugh._

* * *

Looking back on it now, Chase never would have guessed a year later he would truly ask Toshiro for permission to marry his daughter. Toshiro hadn't believed him the first five times Chase had asked him, thinking it to be another one of Chase's jokes. But when Chase had presented Toshiro with a silver necklace with a jaded dragon amulet as an engagement gift that he planned to give to Kimiko, Toshiro had been convinced.

Chase wondered if she still had it, or if she had thrown it away... just like his heart.

If only things could be different...

_If only...  
_

* * *

Kimiko dropped the water buckets by the kitchen door, letting out a sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed.

"Thank you, Kimiko," Toshiro smiled, looking up from his paperwork. "I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs."

"You're spoiling me too much, Papa," Kimiko laughed as she left the kitchen and made her way up stairs.

She knew why he was spoiling; he was trying to cheer her up. For the past few weeks she had been depressed as a result of developments between her and her now ex-fiancé. She could still scarcely believe it. Her Chase who had always treated her with nothing but kindness and thoughtfulness, who was romantic and charming... was a Heylin.

She was sure it was his eyes that she had felt on her earlier on when she was by the river. She couldn't be sure, but something told her it had to be.

Kimiko clenched her eyes shut as she closed the sliding door to her room. The thought of Chase caused her heart to throb painfully. She rested her back against the door, trying to fight back the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. With a growl she wiped them away with her sleeve. No. She wouldn't cry over him. She was stronger than that!

Kimiko shook her head. Everything that happened between her and Chase was in the past. She would get over it, with time.

With a sigh Kimiko turned to her bed, seeing a mountain load of brightly wrapped presents. She giggled. Once again her father had went overboard. She spent the next few hours opening up her gifts, trying on the dozen or so new kimonos that her father had bought for her. She was going to have some major problems fitting all these new clothes into her closet. Perhaps Dashi was right, she was a little _too_ materialistic.

Grabbing hold of a black sash, Kimiko finished off adding the finishing touches to her last outfit. A beautiful, ruby coloured kimono, with fiery butterflies sewn onto it.

_Hmm needs one last thing._

Without thinking, Kimiko picked up the nearby parasol sitting by her mirror. It was red like her dress, flowers and butterflies hand painted onto it. Chase had given it to her...

Kimiko lowered the parasol, looking at it through emotionless eyes as the memory played out in her head.

* * *

_"Wait, don't! Keezies!"  
_

_Too late, Chase grabbed onto her wrist, chucking her over his shoulder. Kimiko let out a shriek as she crashed to the grassy ground.  
_

_"Have you ever heard of taking it easier on beginners?" Kimiko groaned as she wobbled to her feet. "I'm just starting to properly learn all this and you're going full on master warrior mode on me!"  
_

_Chase laughed, "Like it or not this is how I teach. Now, try again."  
_

_Kimiko eyes him warily. She knew how this was going to end, and it didn't matter what she did she knew it wasn't going to end well for her. She would charge him, and he would toss her to the side like a ragdoll, or throw her over his shoulder like she was weightless. Regardless of what manner of deflection he chose she still going to go for a mini flying lesson before crashing into the ground again.  
_

This is so not fair, _Kimiko thought irritably.  
_

_She really didn't know how much more her body or pride could take of this. And she couldn't even say enough was enough for today as Chase had travelled all the way from China to give her this lesson, just as he did every month. It was a sweet gesture. He knew how much she wanted a teacher, and had happily offered his own services. He refused anything in return, insisting that it helped him too as he believed teaching was the only true path to learning.  
_

_Apart of her hoped that the real reason was because he wanted to see and spend time with her. But she knew she was just looking too much into it, allowing her wishful heart to run wild.  
_

Well, time to face the inevitable. Hello ground, here I come, _Kimiko thought miserably.  
_

_Just as she was about to charge him the first drops of rain began to fall. She let out a groan, throwing her arms wide out as the rain got heavier and heavier, drenching her right through.  
_

_"Are you kidding me? Why does it always start raining whenever I'm out with you?" Kimiko laughed. "I'm starting to think it's a bad omen."  
_

_Chase gave her a funny look, before signalling for her to follow him. She ran over to him, surprised when he took her hand in his, his fingers tightening around her own. She felt her heart speed up, a light blush staining her cheeks. They raced towards the nearby gazebo where they had left their belongings, taking shelter under it.  
_

_"Here," Chase said as he picked up his long, black cloak and threw it over her shoulders.  
_

_Kimiko snuggled into it, sitting down on the small wooden bench inside the gazebo. She patted the space next to her, and Chase sat beside her. Kimiko quickly took one end of the cape and wrapped it around Chase, allowing both of them to share its warmth.  
_

_"Warmer this way," Kimiko explained, trying her best to sound casual and not at all like the jittering box of nerves she felt like.  
_

_She wasn't lying. It was warmer with the two of them sharing body heat, and she had felt bad leaving him shivering in the cold while she stayed warm. Besides that, though she wouldn't admit it to Chase, she liked being this close to him.  
_

_Chase smirked, but said nothing in return. For a while the two sat in silence, listening to the pitter patter of the rain, and watching as it soaked the garden. It was so peaceful, and they had sat there for so long that Kimiko almost found herself nodding off to sleep. She most likely would have had Chase not abruptly stood up.  
_

_"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, titling her head.  
_

_"It's getting quite late. We best get you home before your father thinks we've eloped together again."  
_

_"Chase!" Kimiko shrieked in embarrassment.  
_

_She gave him a dirty look, wanting ever so much to wipe that evil smirk off his face. Chase laughed, picking up something and hiding it from view. He approached her, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lip. Kimiko didn't care for the mischievous glint in his golden eyes.  
_

_"What are you up to?"  
_

_"I have something for you."  
_

_Chase pulled out a beautiful, intricately decorated, wooden parasol from behind his back. It was bright red, blooming flowers hand painted onto it, small butterflies fluttering around them. She wasn't sure if she remembered right, but wasn't butterflies a Chinese symbol for love?  
_

_"To keep you dry, seeing as it's always raining when we're together."  
_

_"Thank you," Kimiko smiled, taking the parasol and gazing at it in awe.  
_

_She looked back up at Chase and smiled. He seemed happy that she liked her present. As a means of thank you Kimiko leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. Chase looked surprised by her gesture, but quickly recovered. He smiled at her, taking her hand in his before planting a soft kiss of his own on the back of her hand._

* * *

With an angry snarl Kimiko threw the parasol across the room. It _thwacked_ into the wall, parts of it breaking into splinters. Kimiko watched the broken fragments fall to the floor. With a sudden jolt she realised what she had done in her fit of anger. Panic burst through her as she darted across the room, falling to her knees where the parasol lay in broken pieces.

"No... what have I done," Kimiko whispered, cradling one of the larger pieces in her hands.

She hadn't meant to break it. She was just so angry and hurt that she had reacted without thinking. Apart of her told her it shouldn't matter. _He_ had given her it, so now it had to mean nothing. Clutching onto the parasol out of sentimentality was dangerous. Just looking at it brought back old feelings that she wanted to rid herself of.

_No... I have to get rid of this._

Kimiko sprung to her feet. She got an old box from her closet and tossed what was left of the parasol into it. She swiftly scanned her room, looking for anything that Chase had given her. She found a few martial arts and ti chi books he had given her, along with one of his capes, and a sash. With an angry growl she viciously stuffed them all into the box. She had to get rid of them. Each one carried with it painful memories of her times with Chase, back when she had been blissfully unaware of what he really was.

"That should be everything," Kimiko muttered, glancing around the room one last time.

That's when she spotted the scroll tied shut with a green and golden ribbon. Kimiko approached it slowly. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't resist looking at it one last time. Inside was a breathing taking painting of her and Chase. Chase himself having made it for her.

In it she was wearing a beautiful pink kimono, a small fan in her hand. Chase was behind her, clad in armour, reaching a hand out for her. She had always wondered why he had painted himself wearing armour, it seemed strange a peaceful monk would wear such attire. Chase had insisted it was because he wanted to be her 'knight in shining armour', and 'protector'. But even then she couldn't help but wonder why the armor was so dark and menacing.

Now she knew the real reason. This painting was the most honest thing Chase had ever given her. It was a clue. A glimpse into his real self. The dark, Heylin warrior, surrounded by destruction and darkness. Such a stark comparison to the way he had painted her in her light and life, surrounded by beauty.

Written at the bottom of the painting in Chinese was one line.

_I will follow you... to the end of the world._

A single tear dropped down onto the parchment, soaking and discolouring it as it slid down the image. She tightened her grip on it, willing the heart ache to stop. To leave he be for one merciful moment.

This was one of the gifts Chase had given her as in honour of their engagement.

She would never forget how overjoyed he had been at her acceptance.

* * *

_They were lying on the crisp grass, underneath a cherry tree with their backs propped up against the trunk. Kimiko had her head rested against Chase's shoulder, their joint hands resting on their laps. The trees branches shielded them from the scorching sun, the shadow cast by them offering them a blessed touch of coolness._

_"Kimiko," Chase muttered, his voice groggy and slightly slurred._

_"Uh huh," Kimiko yawned, snuggling into his side._

_"You know, I could get use to waking up beside you," He mumbled._

_Kimiko blinked, quickly moving to allow herself to see Chase's face. He was clearly still sleeping, teetering on the edge of waking up. She doubted he even knew what he was saying. So he was a sleep talker?_

_"Oh really?" Kimiko grinned, dearly looking forward to teasing him for his little slip up._

_They may have been courting for nearly a year now, but even still Chase always hid his emotions. He didn't like being too honest about how he really felt, seeing it as a weakness. And annoyingly he was so hard to read, so she could never tell how he really felt. So to hear him speak words of such honesty - in a semi-conscious state though it may be - was something she wouldn't let him live down._

_"Mhmmm," he moaned, letting out a soft sigh, leaning his head against hers._

_Later on he would completely deny ever saying such a thing. She remembered teasing him relentlessly about it as they walked home, arm in arm, Kimiko's parasol keeping them out of the sun's warm rays._

_"I give you my word Chase, you did say it," Kimiko smirked in a sing song voice._

_"I didn't."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"Didn't."_

_"Did."_

_"Didn't!"_

_Kimiko came to an abrupt halt, putting her hand firmly on her hip. She quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him an unimpressed glare._

_"How would you know if you didn't? You were half asleep. Besides, what's wrong with the idea of waking up next to me every morning?" Kimiko asked, sounding offended. She wasn't really, she was just trying to bait him._

_"I never said there was anything wrong with it," Chase retorted, "I just refuse to believe I would say something so…"_

_"Cheesy?" Kimiko offered.  
_

_Chase scowled at her. "I don't say 'cheesy' things."_

_"If it makes you feel better I thought it was really sweet," Kimiko smiled wickedly, enjoying herself. "You should try being more honest with me, it wouldn't kill you."_

_"Honest? And what is that exactly?" Chase asked quizzically, frowning as though he had never heard the word._

_Kimiko slapped him on the arm, scowling. "Ha, ha. Very funny."_

_"Alright then, let's try this."  
_

_What he did next nearly had her collapsing of shock on the spot. He went down on one knee, reaching up and taking her free hand in his.  
_

What is he doing? _Kimiko thought in confusion.  
_

_"Tohomiko Kimiko, would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?"  
_

Did he just?... he didn't... he... no way...

_"I love you, and no matter what happens in the future, I never wish to apart from you," Chase said quietly, earnestly._

His eyes starred intently into hers, and Kimiko found herself unable to break away from his piercing gaze.

_Through wide eyes Kimiko stared at him in awe, unsure how to respond. She had imagined the scenario of Chase asking her to marry him in her head countless times. She had thought out all the different ways in which she could accept. But now that it was actually happening, here and now, the spotlight on her, she found herself at a loss for words.  
_

_"I..." She ducked her head, allowing her curtain of hair to hid her face from view. When she finally did look back up, there were tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "And you say you don't say cheesy things?"  
_

_She dropped her parasol, flinging herself into Chase's arms.  
_

_"I will."  
_

_Chase smiled, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around before pulling her into a breathless hug. They both laughed, resting their foreheads together. Kimko leaned up, placing her lips on Chase's. They shared a passionate kiss which left both of them gasping for air._

* * *

Even now she could still feel his lips on hers. His arms wrapping around her from behind. The feel of his lips on her neck. His gentle voice whispering words of affection in her ear.

If only she could forget it all and forget about him!

But truthfully… she didn't want to forget any of her times with him, or him. It was just the pain of betrayal, the pain of being lied to that she wanted to forget. Even though she hated to admit it she still loved Chase. And she treasured every second she had spent with him.

If only he hadn't been evil…

_If only..._


End file.
